Three Guys in a Hotel
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: When Garcia breaks her ankle, Kevin Lynch is called in instead. How will Morgan and Reid deal with sharing a room with him? Especially since he thinks they want a threesome . . . Oneshot


Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid had already planned to spend a romantic night in the hotel they were staying at for their current case. Their technical analyst Penelope Garcia was flying out to help them on the case and would be landing in half an hour and after picking her up at the airport and greeting her they were planning on starting the romance. Morgan had already called and asked room service to set their room up with flower petals on the bed, a bottle of champagne, and Barry Manilow music, nothing was too expensive for his Spencey. As he hung up the hotel room phone his cell began to ring.

"Hello," Morgan answered.

"The plane lands in twenty minutes, if you two are coming you need to get your butts to the lobby right now," replied JJ.

"Ok, we're on our way," Morgan said and then hung up his phone.

Morgan walked out of the room without explaining anything to Reid

Reid followed silently shocked at how Morgan had just left him standing there, he walked outside to find his boyfriend waiting in the hallway laughing very hard, much harder than he should have for his stupid little joke he played on Reid.

"You actually thought I would leave without you?" Morgan said in between laughs, "Come on we're going to go pick up my baby girl now."

Reid was holding back tears now, "It isn't funny, and plus I thought I was your baby boy," he said in a hurt voice, "I'm sick of you flirting with Garcia."

"It's just a joke, you'll always be my baby boy," Morgan said no longer finding this funny.

"I now it's just, it bothers me . . ."Reid trailed off before Morgan's phone started ringing loudly.

"Hello," he answered.

"Where the hell are you, we have to leave right now," an angry JJ practically yelled into the phone.

"We're in the hallways, we'll be there in a minute," Morgan answered.

"Yeah sure," she said not sounding convinced, "you two better put your pants back on and get in the lobby right now because in one minute we'll be leaving without you."

Morgan hung up on her because now wasn't the time to get in a fight over who was currently wearing pants.

Turning to Reid he said, "Come on we have to hurry, I'll make it all up to you tonight."

"Well, ok," Reid responded, not needing much persuasion.

In the car on the way to the airport Hotch felt the need to announce very loudly, "For those of who weren't in the lobby on time because they were too busy . . . well, we all know. . . Garcia has broken her ankle and couldn't come on the trip so now Kevin Lynch will be filling in for her," instead of just telling Morgan and Reid.

"How'd she break her ankle?" asked Reid curiously.

"She'd prefer if I didn't tell you guys, she finds it too embarrassing and I don't want to humiliate anyone," Hotch answered.

"Well it's a little late for that isn't it," Morgan responded in a sarcastic tone.

The rest of the drive and the whole time at the airport Hotch and Morgan were arguing, which made everyone else feel very awkward. Most of the time Reid and Rossi were also giving each other death glares which both seemed to mean the same thing, tells your boyfriend to back off.

The fight ended with Hotch saying, "Oh we won't have to worry about you and Reid sleeping together tonight, Kevin Lynch will be sharing a room with you, so you won't be getting any privacy tonight."

When everyone finally got back to the hotel the first thing that Morgan, Reid, and Kevin Lynch did was go to the front desk and ask for an extra key for Kevin.

While the three boys were walking down the hallway Derek and Spencer were letting Kevin walk in front of them by a few feet while they chattered amongst themselves.

When they reached the room before Kevin unlocked the door Morgan turned to Reid and whispered worriedly, "Shit, I called to get a cot, but I forgot to cancel the room service!"

A look of concern flashed across Reid's face. What was the point of sleeping in separate beds to hide their relationship from Kevin Lynch if he walked in to see champagne, rose petals, and hear Barry Manilow?

Kevin opened the door and immediately turned around to look at the two other men with a grin on his face, "You know I've never had a threesome before, this is going to be exciting.

"But aren't you going out with Garcia?" asked Reid.

"No we broke up a few weeks ago," Kevin said casually.

"We have to get ice Reid, it's not a threesome without ice," Morgan said winking to Reid hoping he caught on.

"Oh, right we'd better go some right now," Reid quickly replied glad for an excuse to leave.

A few minutes later Morgan and Reid were standing outside Hotch and Rossi's room banging on the door, but no one answered. They heard a few very disturbing noises and decided that they were a little too . . . busy to pay attention to any visitors.

Next they went over to JJ and Prentiss's room and they were also busy . . . with paperwork, but still managed to answer the door.

"What's up?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan explained the situation very embarrassedly while Reid buried his face in Morgan's chest way more than just averagely humiliated.

"So can you please help us?" Reid asked shyly after Morgan finished the story.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?" JJ asked.

"Can you just call him saying that there's a team meeting in the lobby since we found some new evidence?" Morgan begged.

"Sure, I'll make the call as soon as you leave the room," JJ said, fully planning on calling in ten minutes just to screw with the poor boys.

When Morgan and Reid entered the room they saw the most disturbing thing they had ever seen, which was saying lot considering their line of work.

Lying in the middle of one of the rose petal covered beds was a very naked Kevin Lynch who was in a very disturbing pose with only a rose covering his privates. He didn't seem to notice the lack of ice brought back, but instead tried to lure Reid and Morgan over.

Luckily for them it was that exact moment that Kevin's phone started ringing as JJ let them off the hook.

Hanging up the phone Kevin said, "Team meeting in the lobby now, we'd better hurry it sounds important."

"We're going to go down now then, we'll meet you there when you're dressed," Reid said trying not to flinch as Kevin stood up and the rose fell down onto the bed.

Reid and Morgan immediately left the hotel room and hid around the corner watching for Kevin to leave and after they were sure he was gone they ran into the hotel room as fast as they could padlocking the door knowing they couldn't leave it like that for long.

Reid immediately ran to the phone and dialled Prentiss and JJ's room number.

"What? We're a little busy having a pillow fight right now," Prentiss answered in an annoyed voice.

"Can I please, please, please sleep over in your room tonight," asked Reid.

Prentiss paused for a moment and then Reid heard her ask JJ who responded with, "Sure, we can do his hair and make-up!" happily.

"Sure, if you're willing to let us do makeovers on you," Prentiss responded.

"Anything's better than seeing Kevin Lynch naked again," Reid blurted out causing Prentiss to laugh loudly.

"You're going to have to tell us that story later," Prentiss said wondering why her luck was so good today.

"What about Morgan, can he sleep over?" Reid asked.

Prentiss asked JJ before coming back on the phone saying, "No, sorry, but he doesn't have enough hair for makeovers."

"Okay," Reid responded a little sad, but happier that he didn't have to have sex with Kevin Lynch.

The next morning when the team met in the lobby Morgan and Kevin walked up with their arms around each other's waist and their hands in each other's pockets.

Reid was broken and walked over asking Morgan, "So what, are we over or something now?" holding back tears.

"Not even close, I told you you'd always be my baby boy," Morgan said reassuringly before asking Kevin Lynch if he could talk to Reid alone.

Once they had their privacy Morgan said that he had had to bite the bullet and sleep with Kevin, but it wasn't that bad, but not as good as Reid.

"He won't leave me alone," Morgan said, "I'm only walking around like this because I know Hotch will yell at him. He would never let me do anything to hurt you, he's too afraid that if I break your heart your mind won't work right."

Just as Morgan had said Hotch had just gone over and threatened Kevin's job. Less than a minute later Kevin came over and told Morgan and Reid that he wasn't allowed to be with them anymore and that he was being switched rooms to Rossi and Hotch's.

After he left Reid said, "Hotch's going to have fun tonight!" with a smirk then high-fived Morgan.

"Well it looks like me and you will be getting our romantic night after all, I'll call room service and order the same stuff as yesterday for tonight."

"But no rose petals," Reid replied, "I don't think I can ever look at another rose again."

"Agreed," said Morgan before embracing Reid in a very public kiss.

**A/N: I hope you like reading this story as much as I liked writing it :D please review! Also for all those criminal minds fan fic writers out thereif you are interested in a criminal minds writing contest please pm me or check out my forum for it here .net/forum/Criminal_Minds_Monthly_Writing_Contest/79041/ Thanks! :D**


End file.
